Conventional driver assistance systems of vehicles may relieve the driver by taking over a portion of the driving task, for example the longitudinal or transverse guiding, from the driver. Automated driving functions are currently in development which completely take over the driving task. There is a need for preventing malfunctions of such systems resulting in the vehicle causing a collision or an accident.